


Подарок

by Luchenza



Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [21]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchenza/pseuds/Luchenza
Summary: Ньют ещё не знал, что запомнит визит этого незнакомца на всю свою жизнь.
Series: WTF Fantastic Beasts 2020 || тексты низкого рейтинга [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611676
Kudos: 4





	Подарок

**Author's Note:**

> преканон, лёгкое AU.

Ньют издалека завидел незнакомую фигуру и остановился, сжимая в руке воздушного змея. Тот беспомощно трепыхался и попискивал в ладони, но вырваться никак не мог: хватка была крепкой. Ньют приставил руку козырьком ко лбу, наблюдая за гостем, который поднимался вверх по холму к их дому; он был весь напряжён, готовый убежать, если вдруг что — рядом как раз был подходящий куст.

Когда незнакомец поднялся по дороге и направился к крыльцу, Ньют подбежал ближе, чтобы рассмотреть гостя из-за ствола дуба. Тогда-то его и заметили: незнакомец снял шляпу и, улыбнувшись, помахал ею.

Ньют рискнул выйти из-за дерева, но на всякий случай взял с собой палку.

— Здравствуй, — дружелюбно сказал неизвестный мужчина, садясь на корточки перед Ньютом. У него не было на лице морщинок, какие были у папы, и голос его звучал не устало, а весело. — Ты ведь Ньютон, верно?

— Я Ньют! — заявил Ньют оскорблённо. Никто уже давно не называл его этим дурацким полным именем, кроме брата — вот он мог, да ещё бы и второе имя прибавил.

— Прости, что не догадался. Конечно же, ты Ньют! Даже по лицу это видно. А я Альбус.

Он протянул руку, и Ньют покосился на неё. Обе собственные у него были заняты палкой и воздушным змеем, и, поколебавшись, Ньют выпустил палку, чтобы вытереть влажную ладонь о короткие шорты и подать её незнакомцу. Альбус с воодушевлением её потряс.

— Папы твоего сейчас нет? — спросил он будто бы с лёгким волнением, и Ньют качнул головой.

— Только мама и зануда Тесей, — сообщил он доверительно. — Он гулять не выходит, а снитч свой не дал. Но я у него в комнате... — Ньют перешёл на шёпот: — ...у него в комнате спрятал клешнепода! Тесей будет очень смешно ругаться, так что не говорите никому.

Альбус почему-то молчал и смотрел на Ньюта. Лицо у него стало печальное, как у мамы иногда, когда она читала какие-то письма.

— Ты не представляешь, как я рад с тобой наконец познакомиться. Ты очень похож на свою маму.

— Ага, мне говорили.

Ньют вдруг насторожился: Альбус странно дёрнулся, склонившись к нему, но тут же поднялся и снова надел шляпу. Костюм у него был красивый, с вышитой жилеткой и зацепленной за пуговку блестящей цепочкой часов, сверкающей на солнце — Тесей бы обзавидовался.

— Я давно знаю твою маму. Мы вместе печатались в одном научном журнале, но я тогда был совсем юн, немногим старше твоего брата. Ему ведь пятнадцать?

Ньют кивнул, обескураженный. Альбус, который поначалу шёл очень быстро, когда поднимался на холм, сейчас совсем не спешил к дому. Он жадно разглядывал Ньюта.

— Мне твоя мама присылала колдографии, но видеть тебя наяву — это совсем иное. Ты проводишь меня?

— А мама вас приглашала? — спросил Ньют с вызовом.

— О да. И твой папа тоже знал, что я приду, поэтому-то его и нет, — ответил Альбус совсем загадочно и подмигнул, но улыбка исчезла с его лица, и подмигивание вышло каким-то грустным. — Говорят, ты любишь разных животных?

Ньют встрепенулся.

— Да! — с жаром подтвердил он. — Всех-всех, даже гномов, но больше всего — гиппогрифа Коршуна. Он самый добрый из тех, что у нас живут.

— Тогда тебе это понравится. Куда же я его дел?.. — Альбус зашарил по карманам, потряс шляпу и даже оглядел свои манжеты. — А, вот и нашёл. Держи, Ньют, и береги его.

Альбус протянул на раскрытой ладони большой перстень, переливающийся золотом ещё ярче, чем цепочка от часов. Но не это привлекло внимание Ньюта, а феникс, вырезанный на красном камне, который был вделан в золотую оправу. Это точно был феникс, Ньют уже знал, потому что видел картинки в книжках. Он выдохнул с присвистом.

— Это отцовский, — сказал Альбус. — Моего отца. Теперь он твой, но лучше никому его не показывай и спрячь. А потом поймёшь, что к чему, когда придёт время.

— Он очень красивый, — искренне сказал Ньют. — Но я не люблю украшения.

Альбус улыбнулся.

— Мне важно знать, что он будет храниться у тебя. — А потом добавил: — Хм, твой папа ведь темноволос?

У Альбуса были волосы с рыжиной, как у самого Ньюта, только оттенок отличался. Ньют невольно встал на цыпочки, чтобы лучше рассмотреть, и тут Альбус его обнял. Пах он очень непривычно и колол щёку бородой, так что Ньют немедленно начал вырываться, но, к счастью, его тут же отпустили.

— Прости, я больше так не буду. Куда ты спрятал перстень?

Ньют, всё ещё рассерженный на эти внезапные объятия, молча показал оттопыренный карман.

— Вот и хорошо. Постарайся быстрее перепрятать его дома, идёт? Это будет наша с тобой тайна.

Брови Альбуса встретились на переносице.

— Иногда ошибки прошлого догоняют нас… А теперь проводи меня к твоей маме, — попросил он, и Ньют неохотно обогнал его, шагая к главному входу.

Обернувшись на мгновение, Ньют успел заметить, как его новый знакомый украдкой вытирает глаза.


End file.
